The Fearless
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: AU A story focused mostly on Cloudjumper's and Valka's bonding and relationship. It is taken when she was around sixteen to seventeen years of age. Some Stoka (Stoick and Valka), not too much romance, mostly just bonding and fluffy stuff between the two bestfriends forever: Jumper and Valka.
1. Daily Routine

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi every one! I've been busy lately and kind of feel guilty for not updating my other stories for a while. I also feel guilty about the fact that I'm starting a new one when I'm already having a hard time with my other stories.

But I really needed to get this out there, so here it is.

**NOTE: Valka and Stoick and the gang of "Their Day" are all around sixteen, seventeen, and no older than eighteen. Later on in the series, their children (HTTYD Original character) will most likely appear. This story is strictly about Valka and Couldjumper and their bond, some Stoka. Actually, I take that back, more then "some" Stoka.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVER SAY THAT I OWN HTTYD, HOWEVER I WOULD DIE IF SOMEONE TOLD ME I DID. BUT IF I APPLIED FOR A JOB TO HELP WITH HTTYD ANIMATIONS/DRAWINGS/NEW IDEAS/ETC. AND GOT IN, I'D SCREAM AND SAY MY LIFE IS COMPLETE.**_

* * *

• _**Daily Routine**_ •

* * *

She walks through the village knowing that her feet will take her to where she needs to go. Her usual routine is to walk down to the Hidden Beach, catch a few fish for breakfast and lunch, then make her way back to the Town Square to trade her goods. As her feet reach the edge of the cliff, she climbs down not bothering to take her her time, she's done this so many times, the high height doesn't bother her. Her boots sink into the sand, she continues walking to the shoreline, she can't help but think that this is the best fishing spot is in the entirety of Berk and no one really bothers to come to it or even spare a glance. Its too far into the woods for anyone to find anyway, its her personal little cove that she spends a lot of time at when she needs to think.

Dropping her fishing supplies to the ground, she rubs her arms hopefully creating some sort of heat. Its still the midsts of winter in Berk and very cold, but still, she keeps her routine. Finally realizing that her arms gained back some of their feeling, she prepares her foldable rod and placing the first hook and bait on the line. Casting it out, she props herself up on the mount of sand that she had just created with her feet. She places her elbow on her knee and props her head on her hand, still holding the rod in the other.

She thinks about the past week, its been busy, _very _busy. Between helping at the stables and cooking at the Mead Hall, then going back home to farm, fish, and clean, then after that going back out to help her friends sew - which she very much despises -, yes; its been very busy for her.

She sees the float sink and the line pull, reeling it in, she catches the biggest fish yet, a very over gown one for the season, she's just surprised that she caught one, its a Sea Trout in the winter, rare for Berk. Knowing that she could trade the catch for two large meals, she packs up and scales back up the cliff, it sure was a quick day. She pulls herself up the edge and makes her way to the Town Square. Her next destination in mind, the well.

"Hey, Valka!"

She hears a voice call after her from behind, she turns around to see Stoick tripping over his own feet to get to her.

"Hello, Stoick." She turns around to face him.

"Where ya goin'?" He asks her, looking towards the fishing box.

"Oh, just to the Town Square to trade this extremely large Sea Trout I caught." She feels the smirk pull at the corners of her lips. She and Stoick always compete with each other, even when they were young, they loved to compete in everything. Most of the time, Stoick would win, but certain things she could beat him at, she is very sly after all.

"A _Sea Trout_? This time of year?!" He practically screamed in her face. He tried to get around her to where her fish basket that is hanging from her shoulders, but she kept turning around to avoid his grasping hands.

"Ah, ah, ahhh..." She shook a finger at him with a scolding tone, "_I _need this for my own health, literally."

With that, she walks away not bothering to look at Stoick's expression or to see if he even follows. She continues making her way to the Town Square where the cleanest well is. Spotting the hanging bucket, she trots over to it and drops the bucket down to collect water. She pulls it back up and pours the water into her personal canteen.

"So, what are you going to trade it for?" Stoick asks scaring the living daylights from her.

She holds her chest, grabbing the canteen by its neck a little too tightly, "You startled me."

He smirks at her, "Excuse me, Milady." He bows his head and grabs her hand from her chest kissing it.

Fire licks her cheeks, that extreme crush she's had on him for the longest time is slowly taking its toll. She shakes off the heat, "I-I'm going to trade it for my next two meals." She states a shakily.

"But Valka, its a Tuesday, the chefs get a free meal!" She couldn't help but smile, he didn't miss anything did he?

"Ok, the two meals after my next meal." She crosses her arms over her chest, "And I have to get going, food doesn't make itself." With that, she turns away once more leaving him in her trail.

As She arrives to the trading area of the Town Square, she goes up to Spitelout first, he always seems to have the best food goods. "Spitelout, what do you have for me today?"

His usual rough and gruff voice leaks into the tender one he usually uses with her, "Valka, I only give you the best, so here..." He rushes back into the house and brings out a huge cauldron, "I have this pot of stew! It was just prepared by my mother."

She takes it from his hands, faltering slightly at the weight, "It should do you good for the next week!" He announces proudly, with a very arrogant look. "Ok, ok, Spite. Here's the fish." She pulls the basket from her shoulders and hands it to him, "This is a rare fish, I'm positive that you'll take it." As he feels the weight of the basket, then looking inside, Valka can't help but smile at his reaction, "A _Sea Trout_? This time of year?" She swears, she sees his eyes bug out.

"Well, then if you would excuse me." She drags the pot of stew with her as she leaves yet another man in her wake.

Pulling along the bucket of water and the cauldron of food, she makes her way back to her empty house. She sighs heavily knowing that this place is just a roof with four walls, its not a place to call home, it was at a time, but not anymore. She lights the fire pit in the middle of the room and hangs the cauldron over it. She puts the canteen aside on the table and plops herself down. It hasn't even been a quarter of the day and she's already tired.

Hearing the stew start to boil, she pulls the pot off to the side and scoops herself some in a bowl, yakstew, her favorite. She eats it slowly letting it melt in her mouth, savoring the flavor, unlike her fellow friends, they'd inhale it. After she finishes, she tossed the bowl in a bucket that holds all the eating utensils that needs to be soaked in the ocean later, she's put off dish cleaning day for too long. After warming up by the fire, she pours some water on it and heads back out into the cold.

Back in the Square, there's a lot more going on, its mid-morning and more people are up. "Hiya Valka!" One of her friends shout out to her, she waves in response. "Hey Valka." Says another one of her kitchen friends, she waves. "Hi Valka!" Says her sewing friend. She finally concludes that there's a whole lot going on now, more than usual. There has to be something that she's forgetting... She ponders about it for a moment, then it hits her, all of her girl friends couldn't stop talking about it, the Dance Festival. She almost feels like smacking herself in the face, how could she forget?

It was usually a habit, but once again, she finds herself at the edge of the cliff where her secret beach is, she really didn't mean to go here, but she forgot to think about where she was going to go. It sounds silly, but it's true.

As she sits down at the edge of the cliff so that she could turn around and climb down, she hears something rustle in the background. She whips her head around, "H-Hello?"

She's actually surprised to see Stoick stumble out of the bushes... Again for the second time in less than an hour...

"Stoick?" She sounds shocked.

This time, he isn't go graceful and lands directly on his face eating dirt, "Hray Bralka." His voice muffled from the dirt in his face.

"What are you doing here?" She rushes back over to her and helps him up, how much she could actually 'help up' is a different story, he's huge and muscular and tall, little skinny her couldn't hold much.

"The truth is..." He spits out dirt and shakes himself off, "I followed you..."

She openly smiles at him, its adorable when he flushes a light pink, he probably feels embarrassed, but he came out and told her the truth, she couldn't ask for much more, "Its fine, Stoick, really." She touches his elbow showing that he really doesn't need to worry. He gives her a half hearted smile.

There's some silence before she speaks up, "Do you want to see something?" She smiles at him, she feels so at ease around the mountain man (its the nickname she gave him), more calm than she's ever have been since she lost her parents to the Winter Storm.

He looks down at her, though she's fairly tall, "Of course." He says with the confidence that belongs there in his voice.

She beams at him and proceeds to scale down the cliff, Stoick doesn't hesitate to do the same. When they reach the sand, Valka strides over to the water at a pace which she doesn't normally use, one that's much faster than usual, but she didn't want Stoick to completely just slow down for her.

"So, Stoick, how do you like it?" She gestures to the beach and practically everything in the little cove.

He nodds his head, "Yes, yes, its wonderful. Quite tranquil if you ask me, its a good place to think." Its like he read her mind.

"That's good, just don't tell anyone about it, I like to call it my own if you know what I mean." She sees him turn his attention to her, she pales slightly.

"Then why did you want to share it with me?"

She gulps, "Well... Be-Because... I-I... I-" She couldn't finish her stuttering because his lips covered hers.

Her eyes fly open and she is caught off guard, but soon after she realizes what's happening, she responds. It's her first kiss, ever, and she doesn't regret that she's sharing it with Stoick.

He pulls away, "Valka, would you like to go to the Dance Festival with me?" He asks still looking down into her eyes and holding her close.

She didn't even hesitate, "Why _wouldn't _I?"


	2. Strange Rock

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! Back with another chapter of "The Fearless"! I hope that you'll enjoy reading this!

Of course any questions or comments will gladly be accepted!

**This story is dedicated to my bestest of all best friends AW (initials) who is probably going to read this soon, she's great, she's funny, and most of all, WE CAN EXPRESS OURSELVES WITH ONE EMOJI THAT HAS YET TO BE CREATED. Oh, and we can bond over HTTYD, like A LOT. I mean like, we did watch the movie like 3-4 times. Literally like, the equivalent to one time every week. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this series AW, and keep being awesome! (oh and make a fanfiction account.)**

_**DISCLAIMER: SORRY DON'T OWN ANYTHING (SAYING THAT MOSTLY TO LOWER MY SELF ESTEEM. UN PURPOSELY OF COURSE.)**_

* * *

_**The Fearless**_

* * *

_2. Strange Rock_

* * *

Its been two days since her short kiss with the Mountain Man, even as she thinks about it, she still goes red. She hasn't been able to face him she was so embarrassed, for what reason exactly? She isn't sure herself. She knows that he's been trying to talk to her, probably about the Festival tomorrow, but she can't muster enough courage to approach him, she goes red every time he comes close.

"Oh, Valka, just shake it off... Its nothing! Just a little kiss." She chides herself while she prepares the fish basket and the fishing supplies for her morning catch. "Don't worry, you just kissed the over protective chief's son..." She mumbles to herself. Just as she slings the rod over her shoulder, someone knocks on her door. "I'm coming!"

She walks over to the door and swings it open, "Hi Valka! We need to measure you for your dress!" Her sewing friends squeal. She was baffled when they screamed, "Measured? For what?" One of the girls, Heavyfeather replies, "You know, for your big day!" Valka shakes her head, they make it sound like its going to be her wedding, "You mean, the Dance Festival?" She rolls her eyes as the girls run to her and start to take the measurements of her waist and hips. "But this is different!" Heavyfeather whines, "Its _Stoick_."

Valka thought to herself that she's right about one thing, Stoick hasn't taken a girl to a Dance Festival since they were thirteen, and that girl so happened to ruin his mental image of all girls. That girl happens to be Ivythorne, probably the nastiest girl in all of Berk. She cringes at the thought.

"Fine, but come back later, I have to head out, I'm going to catch some fish..." She pushes past the rest of the girls, not really wanting to go through with her _very _girly friend's wishes. "Just be back before three! Today's Thread Thursdays!" Heavyfeather calls out to her as she walks off towards the forest. She doesn't bother to reply.

•

As Valka sits on her rock in the cove, she holds the rod in one hand and the other holds her head up. Its been getting chillier and chillier as the days go by, she shivers as the slight breeze passes through. She sighs in boredom, its been two hours and there hasn't been as much as a nibble at the bait, she's practically finished the stew that Spitelout had given her, and without a morning catch, she wouldn't be eating tomorrow. She couldn't eat anything for breakfast or she'd starve for lunch and dinner.

When had living been so hard? It was probably when her parents were killed, she was left alone with no one to turn to, most of the village pitied her, but they didn't do anything to help her continue living life. The only person who actually looked her way was Stoick, he'd secretly leave food by her door. To this day, he still won't admit that he was the secret giver.

She smiles at the thought, he made life not so dark.

Just when she was about to finally give up fishing, she felt a tug and started to reel it in, a simple perch, medium sized so big enough to trade. She unhooked it and slid it into the woven fish basket, she proceeded to put away her fishing rod and line. Slinging her supplies over her shoulders, she starts to make her way back to the face of the cliff, her usual climbing spot, the easiest way to get out of her ocean escape. She placed a foot on the small ledge that she guarantees has been worn down by years and years of use from her boot. She continues to reach for her grip, but something shines in the early morning light that catches her sight. Turning her head, she sees this oddly colored rock in the sand, cocking her head to the side, she can't seem to peel her gaze from it. Stepping down from the ledge, she makes her way to the odd rock about thirty feet away, it was partially buried in the sand so she brushed it off pulling it from the ground, it was oddly large and very round for a stone this big. It was equally as heavy, however.

It was a nice shade of blue, gray, and a light shade of red, not quite pink. She decided to take it home even with its heavy weight. She tucked it into her fish basket, it was big enough to hold it but she had to move her morning catch to the top of it. Placing the basket back on her back, though ten times heavier than it was before, she continued back to the wall scaling it to the top.

•

Her walk back wasn't any different than any other day, other then the fact that it seemed to be a lot longer and tiring than usual.

She continued on past the well deciding to come back for water after her load was lighter, she arrives at Spitelout's house. "Spitelout!" she calls out to her fellow friend.

She can hear the floor of the house rumbling as things fall from shelves, she flinches when plates clatter to the ground, "Coming! Coming!" The door swings open and Spitelout's large form appears. "Valka!" he beams.

"Hello, Spitelout, I'm here to trade my goods." She had to mentally correct herself, it was supposed to be, 'the only fish I caught this morning.' "Always the proper lady, come in!" It sounded more like scolding than anything else. She entered the house and plops the very heavy basket onto the ground, it fell with a very loud thud, "What are you carrying in there! Stones?" His voice boomed, how accurate that statement was, she didn't acknowledge it.

Pulling out the fish from the basket, careful so that Spitelout wouldn't actually see the oval shaped rock, she handed him the perch. He eyed it with a confused look for a brief moment, he quickly wiped it off his face, "This... This is, all you have?" He was never good with words, and now, more then ever its really showing. She tried not to take to too personally, knowing that it really would be a skimpy trade. She bit down on her lower lip, "Yeah, it must be the weather getting to the fish..." She held out the catch to him. He just nodded his head and took the catch.

He left her to retrieve the cauldron of whatever his mother had cooked for the night. She looked around the room at the battle axes hanging from the walls and the dragon skins draped across the dinning table. She thought it was terrible really, why would people hate these monsters? They were most likely just attacking out of survival, as are the humans. Its just that she thought that the humans were too... violent.

Her thinking quickly dispersed when Spitelout came back with a full pot of yakstew.

"Valka." There was an obvious look of pity and 'the mask of bad news' as she'd call it. "The Jorgenson house can no longer support trading food goods." He shoved the cauldron into her arms, the food was undoubtedly cold. She looked down for a few moments before nodding briefly, "Oh, ok, thanks, Spite." She turned and left, Spitelout not saying a word.

•

The day couldn't get any worse, really, it was still only the beginning for her, just barely past noon. She didn't feel like going anywhere, she just got hit with the news that she wouldn't be able to trade with Spitelout anymore. She didn't bother to stick around and ask why. Whatever the reason why, she didn't want to know. Her only source for food was from Spitelout because he was reasonable to trade with. The other villagers in Berk had outrageous prices because of the sparse food due to the dragon's raids, they came at least once a week.

Because she didn't feel like going out sewing with her friends, or possibly running into Stoick, she decided to stay indoors and ponder, maybe even look at the strange colored rock. Knowing that laying down on her bed is extremely unproductive, she heads down to the dinning area. She opens up the fish basket and rolls the rock out. It has such an odd look and shape, she further examined the blue and red colored rock, it had quite the unique colors. She started to pick at the unique texture on the rock, for it to be on the beach, she'd think that it'd be smooth like a river stone. Its not like someone could just simply _drop _it there. She soon realized that the texture was constant around the entirety of the rock.

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought, quite the uniquely shaped stone it is.

•

After dinner and her bath (one that she takes much more often then most of the Vikings in the village), she heads down to the dinning area to pull the off the fire. She unhooks it from its latch and places it on the flat stone on the side, she doesn't bother to put out the fire. It keeps the house warm, it helps make up for the lack of body heat in the room with four walls. She glances at the rock, noticing that she didn't place it back into the basket, '_Oh well..._' She continues up to her room

•

The next morning she is unpleasantly awoken by the sounds of shouting and screaming and... squealing... '_Oh yeah, that's right... The Dance Festival..._' Great... all she needed was some social gathering that she can screw up again. Last time, she spilled the delicacy of the night all over the floor. But then she had to remind herself that Stoick the Vast would be taking her tonight so it wouldn't be all that bad.

Throwing the sheets off, she gets up and gets dressed, its a routine. She heads downstairs not bothering to eat any breakfast, for the third day in a row. But as she passes the fire pit, something seems off. She turns back around and scans the area, "What the...?" How did that get there?


	3. Thor Damned Egg

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! Here's the update! Yeah yeah, this one was really quick only because I was watching teen titans and the video was buffering a lot so when it was loading, I decided to write! ;}

Oh and if this feels slightly shorter, its because it is, it was either going to be super long or super short, so I decided to do short :]

Oh, and don't be expecting super quick update like these all the time, k?

Please please PLEASE review! They absolutely make my day! Oh and follow and favorite and all the good stuff.

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SH!T._**

* * *

_**THE FEARLESS**_

* * *

_3. Thor Damned Egg_

* * *

As she looks at it, wondering how in the world it could have been moved, she slowly approaches it. The strange rock had moved from the side of the basket to the edge of the fire pit. She doesn't remember any noise from the living area, nor did anyone enter her home. As she bends down to reach for it, the even _stranger _rock rolls closer to the fire pit. She immediately draws back her hand, but when the rock continues rolling and into the fire pit, she reaches out for it with both hands, it was probably an instinct to reach for it. Before the fire could lick it, Valka pulls it to her.

She then drowns the fire and decides to inspect it, '_This is no rock..._' But if it wasn't then what? As she lays a hand on the rough surface, she feels something, something moving inside of it. It makes her gasp and drop it to the ground, it leaves a crack on the hard wood flooring. '_An egg?_' Her eyes go wide, if the village knew that she was housing an egg, they would surely banish her from the island. She could already feel the sweat pouring down her face.

"Oh Thor, oh my Thor, son of Thor, Thor help me..." She has no idea what to do, today is the Dance Festival and she was never a good liar, always he proper lady, and proper ladies never lie. She rubbed her temples, what in Thor's name is she going to do...

There was a knock on the door, "Oh crap, oh crap..." She kicks the rock - _egg _- to the other side of the room and it rolls under the table. The knocking became louder and even more annoying, she stopped at the door and tried to calm herself. "Ok, its ok, calm, peace, serenity... Ok, show time." She swings the door open and all her friends barge into the room and proceed to run her over. "Valka!" "Valka!" "Valka!" They scream, they yell, they squeal, just like animals... "Ok, ok, quiet down! I'm right here!" They swarm her with questions about her clothes and practically everything... As she tries to keep up with the questions, she also keeps an eye on the egg, as she steals a glance under the table, its not there, she can feel the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Valka! Did you hear me?" Heavyfeather places her hands on her hips as her simple statement hushes the rest of the girls. "Huh?" she ask dumbfounded. Heavyfeather rolls her eyes, "I said, _do you know what you're going to wear for the Festival_?" Valka quickly looked behind Heavyfeather to look for the roll away egg (ya get it? ya get it? ;} ). "What in Thor's name are you looking for?" She turns around to follow Valka's gaze. Valka's eyes bug out, "Nothing, nothing! And no, I don't have anything to wear!" The simple statement is enough to catch Heavy's attention. "Excuse me? Are you tellin' us that you don't have nothin' to wear? Valka smiles sheepishly, "Yes..."

"Girl, you comin' with us." She draggs Valka out of her own house as the group of girls swarm and follow. "Thor help me." Valka pleads. "Thor can't help you now!" And Valka came to the conclusion that her friends are evil.

•

After three hours of her friends working on her, they finally finished her new outfit for the Dance Festival. Usually Vikings don't dress up for any type of occasion even if it was Snoggeltog, but one day out of the entire year, Vikings will be pleasant, even the nastiest of them. Why? Because it was practically the only time of year when they could get a new outfit! Everything during the Dance Festival was shared and enjoyed by all! It put a whole new meaning of the Spanish saying, "Mi casa es tu casa! (my house is your house)".

"So?! So?! Do you _love _it?" Heavyfeather was jumping up and down relentlessly. The rest of the gang was quite excited too, for it their masterpiece after all.

Valka couldn't deny it was lovely, it was probably going to be her new daily outfit for the next year. It was a dusty looking gray-blue with a slight twinge of crimson. All the colors of Berk were quite dark and gloomy due to the lack of berries and dye that they were available to them on the island. But, the scarce color didn't bother her. "I love it!" Valka jumped up and hugged all the girls, she almost forgot about the egg in her house. "Of course you do, it was designed by me!" Heavyfeather laughed, she loved to joke with Valka. "Besides, we had to return the favor! You helped all of us with our new clothing, so we felt it necessary to help you!" Oaridia exclaimed, she was always the gracious one.

The horn in the town blew signaling the start of the Dance Festival, "Eeeep! Its tiiimmmee!" Heavyfeather sang, "Go go go! Stoick's going to be there anytime now!" She was literally thrown out of the clothing and fabric factory.

•

As Valka walked into her house, she remembers the egg. She doesn't even want to think about where that _extremely large egg_ came from. She scours the house looking for the oval shaped red, blue, and grey egg but finds nothing. Then she remembers that the pervious night the egg was attracted to the warmth of the fire pit. She quickly sparked up a flame off one of the rocks and set the pit ablaze. She sat down on the side and waited for it to roll on by.

_'knock knock knock'_

"Oh, Thor..." she whipped her head around for a sign indicating the egg's arrival. **'**_knock knock knock' _"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She ran for the door, but before she could place a hand on the handle, it swung open, "Val! What took you so long?" The Mountain Man was standing right in front of her. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, I was... uhhh..." She looked down, "Getting ready!" That sounded so convincing... "Ok, well, I brought this for you!" He held out his large hand and looked away from embarrassment, he blushed madly, so did she as a matter of fact. She looked down into his palm and saw a small wooden carving of a dragon wrapped around a viking's sword. "Its beautiful, Stoick." He lightly smiled.

She took the dragon and tucked it into her pocket, keeping it safe from the night ahead.

"Now, Milady, I do believe its about time to head to the Festival?" he held out his arm for her to intertwine with, and she did. "I do believe you're correct, Mountain Man." She smirked and he frowned, she laughed at the face he made. "If you can make that face again, I think I'd die!" She laughed all the way to the Great Hall.

She just hoped that she could forget about that Thor damned egg...

•

As they both walked through the open doors of the Great Hall, everyone, which in this case would be the whole village, stopped and stared at the two late arrivals. There they were, arms intertwined and faces pale and frozen. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of a tusk cup falling to the ground.

"My son is here!" the chief's loud voice boomed through the Great Hall, the sound bouncing off the walls and filling the room. The rest of the village cheered, the party really only started when the chief's son walked through the door, it was park of Berkian tradition.

As the two tried to walk through, everyone stopped them, asking them questions and especially wondering if they were going to get married. They were to be wed soon, one way or the other, whether it was to each other or to a different person. They were of age and expected to be promised to someone soon. But to answer each of their investigators, they both said no.

"Valka, I'm so sorry, I didn't expect it to be like... _this._" he gestured out to the crowd of people being held back by Heavyfeather and her husband, Gorgefire. "No, don't worry, I'm pretty sure I didn't expect anything remotely close to this either." she placed a reassuring hand on top of his, he looked into her eyes and that spark was ignited again.

"Valka, would you... would you..." She smiled, wondering what he could be asking, "Yes...?" "Would yo-"

At that moment, the door to the great hall was burnt to a crisp as dragons started to pour in, some vikings started to scream, but they immediately gathered themselves and picked up their weapons that they always seemed to have on them. The Vikings started to run towards the intruding monsters and a few poured outside to defend their homes.

"Valka, gather the children, take them to the west beach on the far side of the island, you and the children will be safe there, this attack seems to be a lot worse than in the past." She watched as he moved closer and briefly kissed her before departing with a war cry.


End file.
